pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Appendix:Pokémon Colosseum Walkthrough/Part 3
Pyrite Colosseum Now, go up to the Pyrite Colosseum and enter the knockout challenge. Here you will battle four trainers in a row. Your Pokémon will be healed between battles. |} |} After you win all four battles, you win 4,848! Wow, now we're rich! You also get as a consolation prize. Go back to the bridge and you'll be escorted to a building by a . Pyrite Building The Cipher Peon is about to give you a Shadow Pokémon for winning the Colosseum challenge, but a female Cipher Peon realizes who you are and the male Cipher Peon challenges you to a battle. After the battle, Duking will come in and reveal to you that his has been taken hostage by Cipher and you need to get it back. Grab the binder, which is , which gives you information on Hyper Mode. The whole building is a giant maze to the top. There are a lot of trainers in this building, which means lots of EXP and money. Also, it is beneficial for your Shadow Pokémon to become more purified. The first trainer is guarding the elevator. |} Just keep going around through the building. Before you can get to the Healing Station and the PC, a trainer stops you. |} Now go ahead and heal. Go up the stairs and make your way through the rest of the trainers in the building. |} |} Once you beat him, you can look in the chest nearby for five s. |} Head up the stairs and you'll find four more trainers. |} After beating him, go into one of the nearby doors to get a . |} You should probably go back down and save and heal. Go all the way up and you'll be on the roof. Enter the little penthouse and you'll see another cutscene with Reath, Ferma, and Silva. Reath and Ferma attack Silva. Apparently Silva is always in the wrong place at the wrong time. After some conversation, you will fight both trainers. It's really easy to knock Remoraid out. It's only at 20. Just KO Spinarak with Espeon's Confusion. I would just toss Great Balls at Remoraid. , unlike , is hard to catch. Weaken it using a few Confusions. it or might help. Both girls run away and leave behind , information on Shadow Pokémon. Talk to Silva and Miror B. will appear on the screen. After this, talk to Silva again. Now, go down the nearby stairs and take the elevator. Pick up the three s, and go all the way around again. On your way, save and heal. Go all the way back up to the roof. On your right is a guarding a cave. He battles you. Now you can enter Pyrite Cave. Pyrite Cave There are a lot of optional battles in this cave. There are only three required Shadow Pokémon battles in here. |} Go the the far right end of this floor of the cave for three s. Also, north of the stairs are two s. Go down the stairs and you'll be fought by an optional trainer. Go upstairs and you'll get an option to face two optional trainers. After you beat him, you can pick up the item chest containing three s! These will really come in handy. Go back down the stairs and head north to be in a battle. When the opportunity arises, take the off and give it to to give it a boost in battle. The TwistedSpoon will raise its moves by 10%. Go north and you'll reach a fork in the road; to the left are some stairs, and to the right is another optional trainer. To the right of the is a box containing a . Now go back to the fork and head right, and up the stairs. You'll now be in a sewer system, or something of the like. Head left and you'll be in another battle. After beating her, continue left and you'll find a PC and a healing station! Save your game, edit your team, and do whatever you need to do, then head up the stairs. You'll find two more optional battles in this part of the cave by going east. |} Head east down the path. Go downstairs and you'll be in another section of the sewer system. Go west to battle a trainer. Keep going west and you'll see four item boxes containing four different Vitamins: (+Attack), (+Defense), (+Special Defense), and (+Speed). You don't get (+HP) and (+Special Attack) in this set. Bummer, because could've used it. Oh, well. You can also sell these vitamins for 4,900 a piece. That's a lot of money! Go back and start heading up and you'll be forced to battle. Keep going up and talk to the female . Now go back and take the stairs back up. Head through the cave to find one last trainer before Miror B. Head back and save, then go down the stairs that Hunter was nearby and you'll be in the last section of the sewer system. Just go up into the cave to confront Miror B. He's been dancing with his four . Approach him and he will battle you. Let the music play! |} After you beat him, he runs away, all four Ludicolo after him. After this, you hear a cry, which Rui identifies as 's. Open the nearby box to receive , then head into the back room. Pick up the , as well as , a report on Purification. Talk to Plusle, and Duking and Silva will meet up with you. This will trigger a cutscene that will bring you back to Duking's office. Pyrite Town After some dialogue with Duking, Plusle decides it wants to join us, so Duking lets us have it. As we try to leave Pyrite Town, now that Miror B. is gone, you will notice Fateen the fortuneteller standing outside her house. Talk to her and it triggers a cutscene in which Rui remembers she was on her way to see her grandparents in Agate Village before she was captured. Now our next step in our journey is to see them and get some more information about purifying our Pokémon. You can rebattle Cail as well as any other trainer in Duel Square for some experience, now that Miror B. is gone. Before we go, however, what you could do now, is go back to Outskirt Stand and rebattle Willie. This is not required, but it could help purify your Shadow Pokémon. Outskirt Stand |} Now head over to Agate Village. Category:Walkthrough Category:Pokémon Colosseum